


Heart to Heart

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: Okada is still dealing with the emotions of finding out Shinsuke is leaving for America. He does his best to be supportive, his last match and farewell speech are too much for him to handle. Shinsuke tries his best to convince his Rainmaker that nothing will change and he'll always be there.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'd stumbled onto the video of Shinsuke's final match and farewell speech at NJPW and seeing Okada crying and so upset, the muses activated. I hope everyone enjoys this! :)

Kazuchika couldn’t wait to get away from the cameras after he brought Shinsuke down to his feet. He was hoping that nobody had noticed him leave as the rest of his Chaos brothers stayed behind to talk to the cameras about Shinsuke’s departure. He just couldn’t do it anymore. It had been hard enough to be out there and watch him give his farewell speech, but stand out there with everyone else and pretend to be happy? He’d been doing that since Shinsuke had told him. He didn’t have the energy to do it tonight.

He could feel the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he closed the door to their dressing room behind him. _I still don’t understand why he’s doing this. I always thought he was happy here._ He’d asked all those questions when Shinsuke had first told him he was leaving, but the time hadn’t made it any easier to deal with like he’d hoped. Kazu had been convinced it had been something he’d done that led Shinsuke to sign with WWE and his lover had done his best to convince him otherwise, but he still couldn’t believe it.

_“Are you tired of this? Of us?” Kazuchika asked, voice devoid of any emotion as if he was still in shock._

_Shinsuke looked almost horrified at Kazuchika’s words, ashamed that he could have done anything to make the blonde think he had anything to do with his decision. “Of course not! I—I—”_

_“I’ll drop the belt to you. You’ll be the Ace. I’ll—” Shinsuke silenced him then, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly. Kazuchika couldn’t believe what he had just said. It was an insult to both of them that he'd even thought it, but he panicked. He would have never said something like this before. He'd done a complete 180 since Shinsuke made the announcement, his thoughts now solely focused on the King of Strong Style and why he was leaving. There was still so much for them to here, solo and with Chaos. He couldn’t leave New Japan…_

_He couldn’t leave him._

_“Please understand my dear Kazu. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said softly, running his fingers through Kazu’s blonde locks. “And nothing will change, I’ll still be yours and you’ll be mine, right?” he said a bit hesitantly._

_Kazu knew Shinsuke could see the unshed tears in his eyes as he answered, struggling to say something he wasn’t even sure he believed. “Right.” He wanted Shinsuke to be happy and would do anything to support him, no matter how much it hurt. He knew it was selfish, but he had to ask why couldn’t he be happy with him in Japan?_

Shinsuke frowned as he watched Kazuchika run back to the locker rooms. He wanted to go after him, he knew Kazu was still upset, even though he did his best to try and hide it. After the initial tears and sadness from from his announcement, the anger kicked in. He didn’t talk to him for the next two days, but after he’d cooled off he’d been nothing but supportive. He guessed that his last match and farewell speech had been more than the Rainmaker could handle.

Gedo noticed where his focus was and gestured for him to go after him. The older man was very protective of Kazuchika and while he knew why Shinsuke had to leave, he wasn’t exactly happy about his protégé being hurt in the process. He always thought that most people who saw them together could only see Kazuchika's devotion to the Chaos leader, but very few people realized that if Kazuchika were to just say "Stay." Shinsuke wouldn’t haven given another thought to America.

Shinsuke knocked gently on the door that he saw Kazuchika run through and when there was no answer, entered anyway. He could hear his heart breaking as the blonde turned to look at him, eyes red and glassy as he quickly turned away to hide his face as he wiped quickly at his tears.

“You should be out there with the others.” Okada said softly. “They’ll want to celebrate with you. To send you off properly.”

“The only one I want to be with right now is you…and maybe Tanahashi.” He said with a sly smile which dropped when Kazuchika only sighed and looked away. Even when Kazu was in his worst moods, he could always get a rise or some amusement from his lover when he would mention their nights with the Ace. However, it seemed that his light teasing wasn’t enough to bring Okada’s spirits back up. He decided to be honest, leaving all his jokes and teasing aside.

“I don’t want you be sad Kazu. Please don’t be sad.” He whispered softly.

“How can I not be sad…” he responded, still refusing to look at Shinsuke. “When half of my heart is leaving me?” 

Shinsuke felt his heart breaking as he heard the words, He knew this would hurt them both like hell, but he had underestimated just how much. He pulled Kazu into his arms and wasn’t surprised when he had to use a bit of his strength to keep the other man from pulling away. It was when he finally gave in that the sobbing started full force. Everything Kazu held in since he found out, everything he he’d held in at the end of the show, had come pouring out of him like a wave. “You know I’ll stay if---”

Kazuchika just shook his head. “I’d never ask you to do that. I may not want you to go, but I know you have to.”

“I’m sorry.” And Shinsuke meant it. He could feel the tears in his eyes as well. Seeing Kazuchika sad was one thing, but being the cause of his sadness, Shinsuke couldn’t handle it. He wished he could stop time, stay in this moment until he could ease Kazu’s pain.

“Don’t be.” Kazu said before taking a deep breath as if searching for the strength to continue speaking. He had to be okay with this. He wanted to support Shinsuke however he could. You want to spread your wings, right? Bring your art to everyone in the world?” 

He managed a small smile when he saw Shinsuke flush guiltily and look away. He could be so predictable sometimes. “Those are some lofty goals.” He said with the tiniest bit of teasing in his voice which made Shinsuke snap to attention. “But I think a king may be able to pull it off.” 

He leaned in for a kiss then, pressing his lips softly against Shinsuke’s before pulling away. “Give me the part of you that only I get to see.” He whispered, his voice already becoming husky. “Leave me a memory that’ll keep me warm when I can’t reach out for you anymore.”

Shinsuke let out a breathy chuckle as he captured his lips again. “Such a poet Kazu.”

He slowly removed Kazuchika’s shirt and pulled him onto his lap. Kazuchika eagerly cupped his face and leaned in for another kiss, gasping softly against Shinsuke’s lips as his hands gripped firmly at Kazuchika’s ass. Their kiss was slow, almost gentle as they moved their lips together in a familiar rhythm. Shinsuke pulled away first, changing his focus from Kazuchika’s soft lips to nibbling across his jaw, and then trailing feather light kisses down his neck, biting down sharply at his sensitive spot on his shoulder.

“Ah-Ahh!” Kazuchika’s hands dropped to Shinsuke’s shoulders and gripped them tightly as his hips rocked forward at the sensation, brushing against his lover’s own hard cock. One of Shinsuke’s hands had moved from its place on his ass and slid up his back and around to his chest, making the rainmaker shudder and moan softly as they completed their journey, Shinsuke’s blunt nails sending tiny shocks of pleasure throughout his body with every inch of skin they touched.

Shinsuke would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every moan, gasp, and arch he pulled from Kazuchika. He kissed his way down his chest, suckling at one his nipples and smirking at the way both his hands and legs tightened around him. He also would be lying if he said he wasn’t trying to prolong this for however long he could or that he wasn’t trying to memorize the feel of Kazuchika’s skin beneath his fingers or how beautiful he was when he gave himself over to pleasure. Kazu had asked for this memory, and Shinsuke had no plans of not delivering.

“Lift.” He commanded softly, hands already raising his hips and pulling his shorts down his legs and helping him remove them completely before tossing them to the floor. As unsteady hands went to undo Shinsuke’s belt, he batted them away and placed them back on his shoulders. He held two fingers to Kazuchika’s lips and without another word, the blonde began to suck.

It didn’t take long for Shinsuke to deem them ready and pulled them free with a soft pop. He ran his index finger over the tiny ring of muscle, teasing at the rim and making Kazuchika shift restlessly in his lap. His slipped the finger in slowly, making Kazuchika moan loudly and grip Shinsuke’s shoulders almost painfully. “Hurry…” he whispered breathily. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tossed his head back in pleasure and a bit of pain. The thrusts were shallow, still pleasurable but teasing nonetheless and even with the slight burn, started to push his hips back against his hand, silently begging for more.

Shinsuke slipped in another finger and instantly went searching for that bundle of nerves that would turn the charismatic rainmaker into a whimpering mess. He knew when he’d found it when a near wail was pulled from Kazuchika’s throat as his nails finally broke skin on his shoulders and his hips pressed fully against his hand, struggling to pull Shinsuke’s fingers deeper. “Shhh I’ll take care of you, but you have to be quiet. We wouldn’t want Gedo to find us like this or Ishii or even Tana, would we?”

If possible, the flush across Kazu’s body became even deeper as he looked anywhere else but Shinsuke. “Y-you would s-say that.” He managed to moan out as Shinsuke sped up his fingers to bring Kazu’s attention back to him. “You’d probably get off more on that than I would.” Shinsuke couldn’t help but grin. What he said was definitely true. He did love to show off and to show Kazuchika off as well. He was happy that Kazu was beginning to tease him again, he couldn’t stand to see his lover so solemn.

He pulled his fingers free with a disappointed whine from Kazu and began pulling at the ties of his leather pants before Kazu slapped his hands away, a little payback from before. His cock was hot and heavy in his hands, precum leaking at the slit. Kazu locked eyes with Shinsuke as he raised his hand and ran his tongue across the palm a few times before wrapping it around Shinsuke’s cock and giving it a few rough strokes.

At this his point, he would usually try to tease his lover, to drive Shinsuke as mad as he would make him, but he never really had the patience to do so…and tonight was no different. After those few strokes, Kazu raised up onto his knees and positioned Shinsuke’s cock at his entrance. His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly descended, soft grunts falling from his lips when the burn became a little too much for him. 

Shinsuke couldn’t hold back his groan as Kazu bottomed out, their hips flush together and he struggled with rocking his hips up into that tight heat. His hands went back to Kazu’s hips as he began to move, raising up slightly before dropping back down and repeating the motion. Kazu tipped his head back, leaning down to kiss him sloppily when his ability to hold back his moans grew to its breaking point.

“Please…” he gasped against Shinsuke’s lips. “I need more.” He groaned loudly as Shinsuke’s hands tightened on his hips. “Give me…heat.”

He did his best to stay still and let the blonde be in control, but Kazuchika’s request was the last straw. From the flushed skin and his reddened lips to his glazed eyes and tiny moans that had all the blood in his body flowing to his cock. His hips seemed to move on their own, meeting every one of Kazu’s thrusts with as much force as he could and the effect was everything he could have ever wanted.

Kazu’s moans almost instantly became screams and dropped his head against his shoulder and threw his arms around his neck, completely lost to his pleasure. Shinsuke pulled him closer, slipping a hand between them and grasping his leaking cock. The new source of pleasure had Kazu’s hips shooting forward, his body no longer sure he wanted Shinsuke’s hand or cock to make him feel good. 

Kazu could feel himself racing to his peak, able to do nothing else but hold on to dear life as Shinsuke continued to work him over. His eyes were shut tightly, his mouth hanging open as weak moans were pulled from his throat, a trail of saliva hanging from his lip. It wasn’t going to take much more. Everything seemed to be ten times more intense between them and he felt like he was drowning.

“Shinsuke! I’m-I’m—” 

His voice failed him and his climax shook him to the core. He could feel the wet heat against his chest as his cock sprayed them both with white. He dimly heard Shinsuke moan as his nails raked down his back. His body was still shaking as he came down, moaning as Shinsuke once again sped up. Kazu could feel the heat rushing through his veins once again, almost bordering on painful since he was already sensitive. 

“One more.” Shinsuke whispered against his ear. “Let me have one more memory of you like this.” 

A series of sharp, deep thrusts against his oversensitive prostate had Kazu screaming once more as his cock weakly attempted to cum again, adding a few more drops of white to the mess on their chests. Shinsuke had finally reached his peak as well, the tightness of his body from two orgasms far too strong for even a king to withstand as he both heard and felt Shinsuke fill him up with a long, low growl.

They lay on the couch, enjoying the afterglow and trying to catch their breath. Shinsuke ran his fingers through the rainmaker’s sweaty soothingly, only stopping when he felt something warm and wet against his neck. Concerned, he gently turned Kazu to face him. “Kazu what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Kazuchika just shook his head and wiped at his eyes. “It’s nothing. I’m still getting used the idea of everything, but…”

“But?” Shinsuke asked hesitantly.

“You’ll still be mine, right? And I’ll be yours?” 

Shinsuke smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss and pressed his hand over his heart. “Always. Right here.” The smile that met him from Kazu was enough melt away all the stress from the past few weeks. All that existed at that moment was them. When Kazuchika started to pull away to get dressed, Shinsuke quickly pulled him back. “The others can wait.” He said between kisses. “I think we have a few more memories to make tonight.”


End file.
